


Silhouettes

by IvyNova



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Care, Charlie plays the piano, Emotional Comfort, F/M, Friends are redeemed, Loss and Grief, Night Wonders, Singing, Song fic, inspiration from one of Vivzie's animations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNova/pseuds/IvyNova
Summary: Just a small song fic inspired by  Vivzie's animation of Owl City's Silhouette.One by one, her friends had achieved redemption. Charlie was so happy for them. Still, this hollow feeling crept up on her until she finally collapsed under its weight on her heart. After the nightmares started, she isolated herself from the world.Tonight, she left her room for the first time in what felt like forever. A wander around the hotel in the dead of the night. A piano beckons her touch. A pair of crimson eyes follow her. A silhouette to dance with hers once again.After all, he's still here.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 47
Kudos: 273





	1. Her grief

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this small thing while working on Belle's Forest (my other work). 
> 
> I saw one of Vivzie's videos and it really struck a cord with me. Here is the link to that: https://youtu.be/t47fADGOaxc 
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: I have edited the lyrics of the original song to fit the story. It's just a personal hobby of mine to adapt music to different narratives.

Charlie’s eyes flew open. She quickly rose in bed, sitting up and trying to catch her breath. She felt beads of sweat cover her forehead even though she felt cold. Her sudden movement had caught the attention of Razzle and Dazzle, both of whom regarded her with concern despite their half-asleep states. Judging by that, as well as the pitch-black outside, she could only assume what ungodly hour she had woken up at. She took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart.

 _Another dream_.

Or something of the sort. The princess was an avid dreamer, almost as much as when she was wide awake. Her dreams had always come to her clear like crystal waters, like watching a play unfold beneath her unconscious eyelids. Charlie had always been able to distinctly recall every dream in detail, good or bad. However, recently…

Well, things had not been so clear-cut. Her dreams were less like a well-structured performance and more like an indecipherable explosion. Like a collage made by a toddler, images and voices were mashed together along with snippets of her memories. Everything felt so messy and dark and _absolutely overwhelming._ Charlie felt powerless. Together, it formed a whirlpool that threatened to drown her in emotions she had little experience with. And through all of it, a distant voice that she could never understand, like hearing an echo underwater.

Charlie reached over to pet Razzle and Dazzle between their horns in hopes to soothe them. Her boys had really come through for her. They had taken care to bring her food and fluids on days she wished to remain in her room. They gave her space when she wished to be alone. They brought her flowers to try and cheer her up and helped run the hotel in her absence alongside Alastor. Even now, both laid in her lap in attempt to comfort her.

Charlie pulled the duvet off of her and stood by her bed, giving Razzle and Dazzle a few longs pets before going into the en suite bathroom to clean her face. A few boards creaked beneath her feet, catching the attention of more than her goat companions, still curled up in bed. Whatever it was, it quickly slithered away unnoticed.

Charlie looked in the mirror. A small polaroid picture was attached to the corner if its frame. Staring back at her were a group of smiling faces of various shapes and sizes. She missed them terribly. Her friends. Her small family at the Hazbin Hotel. A few months ago, they had all been together. They had bickered like children, unaware of the future and scoffing at the idea of their own redemption. It all changed the day the angel came.

It hadn’t been time for an annual extermination. The clock tower had ticked away showcasing the next one wasn’t due for another 153 days. And still, the crimson sky had been split open by a ray of blinding light from which emerged a single angel. No mask or spear or battle gear of any kind. After a brief introduction, the angel had told them he had come to raise someone out of hell. Needless to say, every soul to bear witness had been shocked. This whole crazy idea had actually _worked_! Charlie had been ecstatic until he had pointed to the subject of his mission. It had not been one of their hotel patrons but instead…

Vaggie.

When Charlie had thought about it, it really made sense. To start, Vaggie did not carry the same weight of sin many others did. She had lovingly supported and protected Charlie, even if a bit too much at times. Since they opened the hotel, Vaggie had taken an active roll in rehabilitation. She had also formed new meaningful relationships, such as her friendship with Cherri, which had helped her feel confident and relax in her need to control her environment. She had learned to be patient with the bubble of energy that was little Niffty. She listened to Husk talk about his time in the war and spoke to him about her own time on Earth. She had helped establish the rehabilitation program featuring animal companions after witnessing how positively Angel Dust had responded to Fat Nugget. She had even shared a few pleasant moments with Alastor! Over time, Vaggie’s wrath had cooled into care and determination. In the coming months, she had rarely exercised violence unless there was a need to restrain for the safety of others. In other words, she was a perfect candidate.

Charlie was happy for her, of course. Vaggie had been allowed to say goodbye to everybody and even bring a few items with her. Charlie had cried tears of joy as she gave Vaggie the bone-crushing hug of a lifetime. It had worked and Vaggie was the perfect person to succeed!

After that day, everything seemed to accelerate. Their first successful redemption was met with a tidal wave of awe from the rest of hell. One minute, Charlie was shaking hands with potential sponsors, the next she was in board meetings over expanding the hotel, then the next she was accepting numerous calls and applications from demons wishing to join or work for the hotel. The chaos that unfolded had swept her off her feet. She had barely blinked and the beam of light had returned to take another soul.

The whole ordeal had inspired hope in many, including the rest of her friends. Angel Dust, Husk and Niffty took over the rehabilitation programs left behind by Vaggie alongside their own. With Charlie and Alastor busy with the fuss over the hotel, someone had to keep the darn place running. One by one, they all seemed to meet the invisible criteria of the holy ones. Before long, Charlie had bid goodbye to all of her close companions. All except for Alastor.

It had all happened so fast.

Grief and loss were fairly foreign to the princess of a realm where death is so difficult to achieve. True, she felt sadness for all those poor souls who died in the exterminations every year, but she had never gotten to know and love them as she had her friends. After being Lucifer’s best kept secret for centuries, she had had little in terms of friends and loved ones besides her parents, Razzle, and Dazzle. Now, after having loved and lost them to her own cause, her inner torment was starting to bubble to the surface.

That’s when she had first started having these messy dreams. The morning after the first one, Charlie had woken up in tears feeling numb and emotional all together. She had felt like a gaping hole was opening wide in the middle of her chest. She had wanted everyone and everything to go away and leave her be. She had lived for centuries now but never felt this. With a painful shriek, Charlie had wept like a child for those she may never see again. If looking closely, one may still see the slightest evidence of claw marks around the corners of her room after she destroyed it that day. It had been Alastor who found her, curled in a corner like a wild animal.

“Alastor” she murmured as she walked to her dresser and picked a simple white dress with red lacing.

The only one left of her little family. Before this whole ordeal, they had grown very close. His help had been vital to the hotel and its eventual success. However, their simple business partnership had blossomed into a kind of companionship. Two theatrical souls fueling each other’s love for the art of free expression. Their musical numbers had eventually become a weekly, if not daily, occurrence. Someone would give off a spark and that was enough for their blazing performances to sweep whatever location they were in. It had become a running joke among their friends too whom often complained but secretly enjoyed the joy those two radiated while singing and dancing. Charlie herself had thought it absurd to find a kindred spirit in someone like Alastor. Yet, the world begged to differ.

Since the incident, however, she had barely seen him. Being the gentleman he is, Alastor had respected her need for privacy and time alone, much to Charlie’s surprise. He had used his magic to fix up her room and helped her return to bed that day. Ever since, he only left handwritten notes for Razzle and Dazzle to bring back to her with updates on the hotel, assuring her everything was going fine. Sometimes, they were delivered by his shadowy companion instead, politely knocking every time before leaving the envelope in her hands. She kept every one of his elegantly written letters on her nightstand as they helped keep her grounded. He was still here.

She felt guilty for leaving everything to him to deal with. The renovations, the interviews, the bookings, the staffing, it was all in his hands in her absence. But mostly, she felt guilty for her inability to face him in her current state. She felt so conflicted. On one hand, wishing to be alone to grieve. On another, finding so much comfort in his letters and the notion that he was still there. On occasion, she would hear the buzz of static from beyond her door, followed by some sweet melody that no doubt came from him. His office was only at the other end of the long hallway, after all. Those nights were kinder.

Charlie glanced in the mirror after braiding her hair to one side over her bare shoulder. Her dress was light and fluid. She couldn’t stand the idea of wearing her tight tux at the moment. She needed the comfort and freedom. After a bit of selfcare and a shower, she almost didn’t look like she had spent days neglecting herself.

 _Almost_ she thought. 

She looked back to Razzle and Dazzle. Her boys were desperately trying to stay awake and keep an eye on her. Charlie slowly walked to her bed and pulled the covers up over them both. She leaned in to press her forehead to each of theirs.

“I’m only going for a stroll around the hotel. I won’t be long, don’t worry” she whispered gently to both. The petite goat demons nodded in unison before curling further into the blankets. They understood clearly when their mistress wished to be alone.

Charlie opened her door with a soft creak, her bare feet making contact with the hallway floors. She inhaled the smells of the hotel, a comfort she had unintentionally deprived herself of recently. Sparing a look down both ways, she opened a hand. On her palm appeared a small flame of hellfire, illuminating her surroundings. Slowly, she walked down the corridor opposite that of Alastor’s office.

 _No doubt he would be asleep at such a time. Always the early bird._ Charlie thought to herself.

As she reached the grand staircase of the hotel, her flame grew brighter to offer her a better look. The hotel, from what she could see, looked splendid. As she descended the steps, her shadow danced over the walls and furniture. She continued her wander around several open rooms, including the library and the ballroom. Finally, she entered a smaller room in the back of the hotel. The piano room.

Charlie hadn’t come with the specific intention to reach this particular room. Her mindless stroll just seemed to lead her here. Still, looking the piano, she felt compelled to approach it. It silently beckoned her closer. With a wave of her hand, the flame that rested on her palm now flew up to the chandelier above the piano, softly illuminating the room. The blonde ran gentle fingers over the glossy surface before taking a seat in front. She lifted her hands to feels the keys, pressing one and then another. Humming a soft tune, she began to play the piano. A sad, heartfelt melody drifted through the doors which remained partly ajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really went for that exposition considering how simple this idea originally was. Still, I do hope you all like it! 
> 
> I'm done with the second chapter and finishing the last one now. I just need to proof-read them both. 
> 
> Happy holidays!


	2. His Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad bit shorter but the last one will make up for it. 
> 
> Still no song but we're building up to it, I promise xD

Unbeknownst to the blonde princess, her melody had drifted up the hallways to the office of one particular radio demon. Not that he was unaware of her movement as one of his shadows had informed him she was awake and making headway through the hotel. Alastor folded up the stack of papers neatly at the corner of his desk. Closing his eyes, he could hear the music faintly.

 _What a lovely tune_ he thought to himself. He hadn’t heard Charlie play the piano since their friends had …ascended.

The notion of such an event had definitely taken time to sink in. The holly jolly princess had _actually_ been onto something! Of course, it had taken time and effort, but the point still stands. Alastor’s own companions are proof enough of that very truth. Lord knows his _deer_ ol’ smile had almost dropped off of his face and onto the ground from shock when that first angel uttered the words ‘raise a sinner from hell’ pointing to Vaggie.

After that moment, his quiet little project had been thrust into the spotlight for all of hell to see. While Alastor loved chaos, the type of maihem that ensued from the redemption of Vaggie had thrown him for a loop. Yes, it added such a delicious twist to his new venture! However, the attention it had drawn required all of the skills and patience he possessed to keep under control. After all, his immediate involvement had not been widespread public knowledge. Thus, the smiling demon found himself away from the hotel more often than not, accompanying Charlie in all matters of business.

One by one, his companions had been plucked out of hell like chanterelles. All except for Charlie.

 _Oh, Charlie_ he thought to himself, smile curving slightly. His darling was so susceptible to public pressure, so easily overwhelmed when swarmed by reporters or hassled by sponsors. If she could sing her way through it all, she would nail them to the wall! What a shining star she was when given the chance. However, few were willing to give her the chance. Even after proving her hotel works, the big shots of hell had seemed too preoccupied with how to spin a profit for themselves rather than the miracle his doll had made happen.

Well, those had quickly been put back in their place, so to speak. He will have no such behavior directed towards his dearest partner. Well, _business partner_.

Still, despite his efforts, he had found her sobbing in the wreck that had once been her bedroom one day. As he had tried to help her up to her bed, she had clung to him like her life depended on it. Through tears, she had spoken to him about missing _their family_. That is what she had started to refer to their little group as. A family. The notion that he was part of such an affectionate circle had amused him to no end. Him, the Radio Demon. And yet, Alastor had never found it in him to correct her or disagree.

Since then, he hadn’t seen her smile even once. He had tried, mind you, his mother had not raised no quitter, after all! Still, it had never seemed to reach her eyes. So instead, he had decided to silently assume the roll that would allow his beloved the time and space she needed to deal with her grief. He cooked for them both and sent her meals through Razzle and Dazzle. He passed flowers and other bits he knew she liked to her goat companions. He tuned to the stations he knew she enjoyed most in hopes she could hear him from down the hall.

But most importantly, Alastor occupied himself with the hotel in her absence. He maintained a perfect social image and made deals with potential sponsors. He closely monitored the workforce after undergoing a rigorous selection process to re-staff the hotel. He had led all renovations done to the establishment. He took care of the paperwork, the finances, the planning.

He did everything.

With his sweetheart out of the picture and his two most faithful acquaintances redeemed, the workload really stacked up. His already stretched sleeping schedule became sporadic. His darling’s hooved companions had been instructed to help him, but the poor things could only do so much. The hotel required Alastor’s protection from far larger threats now than your average hooligan spray-painting in the past. This increased need for him to use his magic left him more drained than he expected. More errands to run meant less time to hunt and his hunger did not aid in his decreasing amounts of energy. In his haste to keep everything under control, he had stretched himself too thin, both figuratively and literally.

Still, he did it for _them_. He hadn’t allowed himself to dwell much on the redemption of his fellow Hazbin residents or its meaning to him. They had been the few people he had grown a likeness for despite their odd quirks. They had always entertained him so! Now, he occupied himself with work as a way to cope with and make up for their absence. It kept him focused. If he knew her well, Vaggie would descend from the heavens to strike him if he let this place fall to shambles. All of them would.

And he did it for _her. His demon belle._ Her dream was the success of the century, yet she was shattered. The chokehold of grief was truly an awful thing. But when she was ready to smile again, everything would be in place for her return. Her stage will be set, and he will personally introduce her back to the public. Judging by the music he was hearing coming from the piano room, this might prove to be soon.

Alastor stood from his leather chair, stretching his back in the process. The light buzz of his static pitched slightly as a few bones cracked into place. A quirky smile played on his lips as he put a finger across his jaw thoughtfully.

 _One would not consider it spying if a gentleman simply wishes to check on a lady’s wellbeing_ he mused. _Especially now that she has emerged from her domain._

The red-clad demon couldn’t ignore the small squeeze of excitement he felt in his chest. He hadn’t seen her for _far_ too long. The only contact he had had with her recently had been through Razzle and Dazzle or through his shadows. While the information both parties provided kept him updated on her wellbeing, neither sufficed to satisfy his itch for the belle’s presence. The hotel sure kept him busy but it did not entertain him like she did.

 _Nobody did_ a voice hissed in his head. When his merciless iron persona had developed such an inexplicable soft spot for the little mademoiselle, he could not figure out. Though he supposed even the strongest of metals must have a melting point. Hellfire will do that to a man.

Forgetting his coat that hung over his chair entirely, Alastor made his way through his office door and down towards the general direction of the piano room. The tune guided him the whole way, joined by the voice of his sweetheart as he arrived at the slightly open doors. He observed her silently through the small crack, the light of her fire shining over his sharp features.

She was quite a sight to behold! Her usual uniform replaced by a simple but elegant white dress with a crimson ribbon-laced back. The off-the-shoulder straps transitioned into long puffy sleeves that abruptly tightened to cuff around her delicate wrists. Her hair was woven into a curly braid that went over one shoulder. She wore no shoes of any kind. In the pale light, one could almost mistake her for a ghostly apparition.

Charlie sat with three quarters of her back to him, seemingly oblivious to Alastor’s presence. Her eyes closed as her voice rang clear through the room. With every press of the piano keys, she began to change right before him. Her magic poured out as her heart did in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, and possibly last, chapter tomorrow. Yes, this song fic will finally get its song xD
> 
> Happy New Year to everybody!


	3. Their comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was supposed to post this chapter days ago but I ran into some technical difficulties with my laptop, leaving me only with my phone and no file. Now everything has been fixed and the chapter is here. I hope you all enjoy it! :D
> 
> PS: Just a friendly reminded that the song lyrics have been changed slightly to fit the story. I recommend you listen to the original song first before starting this so you can gave a good idea of the pacing and rhythm. Here's the link to that: https://youtu.be/0SA8aCb3KYc

_“I’m tired of waking up in tears_

_Cause I can’t put to bed these phobias and fears”_

As she sang these first words, Charlie felt their weight on her shoulders. She was so tired of this empty miserable feeling. As her fingers connected with the piano again, she felt herself opening a gate she didn’t even know was closed. Her sclera turned a light red and her horns poked from in-between her hairline. Charlie relaxed, allowing her demon to emerge as she immersed herself in her thoughts and feelings. With that, her words came beautiful and heavy.

The unusual appearance of her demonic features came as a surprise to her secret audience. Charlie had always taken great care to keep them under wraps. The few times Alastor had laid eyes on them had been moments of pure excitement and joy. Now was not one of those times.

_“I’m new to this grief I can’t explain_

_But I’m no stranger to the heartache and the pain”_

Part of Charlie could not fathom why she felt so much pain. She had succeeded. Her friends were redeemed. They were all together, far from the depts of Hell. And she should be happy for them. And still, the blonde princess felt so miserable without them. It was selfish but she couldn’t help it. Charlie loved them all so much. It had been her dream that brought them all together but also her dream that had taken them away.

_“The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die”_

With each word that left her lips, the hellfire above her head engulfed the chandelier, charring the gold and moving onto the ceiling. It spread in all directions, searing the edges of the pale wallpaper and slowly singeing shapes onto the wall’s surface. As the flames reached the marble floor of the room, they sunk into it to draw swirling patters of obsidian. Ashes of wood and paper drifted in the air like charcoal snowflakes.

Alastor marveled at the display before him, head tilted sideways in curiosity. The room warped around his dearest though she had not raised a finger or opened her eyes. The fire had now reached all corners of the room. Alastor stretched his hand out to touch the infernal flames that crackled softly, much like his own radio static. They swirled between his fingers, etching patterns into his gloves. The pain he anticipated from his previous encounters with hellfire was completely absent. In fact, what he felt on his hand was warmth and tenderness, more akin to an embrace than an inferno. As the flame reached the palm of the smiling demon’s hand, it slowly extinguished into wisps of smoke.

_“I’m a silhouette asking every now and then_

_Have you made it yet? Will I see you all again?”_

The shapes branded into the far wall formed the blackened silhouettes of four familiar people. Opening her eyes, Charlie watched as they moved across from her, interacting with each other. Like the shadows of a puppet show, her magic recreated snippets of happy memories they had shared. Angel Dust playing with Fat Nugget, Husk doing magic tricks for them, Vaggie laughing in an oversized sweater that Niffty was knitting on the spot.

Charlie desperately wanted to know how they’re all doing. Were they safe? Was Heaven beautiful? Were they happy there? Did they miss her as much as she missed them? Will she ever see them once more? So many questions she might never get the answers to.

_“I’m a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own”_

The hellfire surrounding the piano grew taller and brighter. Its fiery red color shifted through a full rainbow spectrum. The flames danced alongside the characters on the wall in front of Charlie, giving her a dark silhouetted appearance in the radio demon’s eyes. Only her glowing eyes shined through.

_“But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So, I watch the pentagram to point me home”_

As Charlie’s voice lowered, so did the bright flames of her hellfire. One by one, the silhouettes along the walls shrunk before disappearing into puffs of smoke. The wispy evidence of their performance swirled around the blonde like ghostly satin sashes. She paused her playing for a brief moment to bring a hand up. The smoke passed through her delicate fingers, escaping her grasp. Charlie brought her hand up to her lips and gently blew. The gentle breeze she created seemed to whisk away the remaining smoke. If only it was so easy to let her friends go.

Alastor watched every motion of hers. It all seemed to play like a slow-motion picture show as his mind internalized what his senses had just perceived. Her words seemed to strike a chord somewhere deep inside him. A chord that was not so foreign but rather forgotten. It brought with it a feeling of tightness that tugged downwards at his ever-present smile. In that moment, Alastor felt like a violin whose strings had been wound too tight before being tugged, producing a resounding _twang_ of discomfort in his chest. It felt hollow and empty.

For a moment, the radio demon considered walking away to compose himself. It wouldn’t do anybody any good to indulge in such feelings now. It occurred to him that his ongoing fatigue was probably contributing to his momentary wobble in self-control. He had to stay focused for his beloved! 

_Leave_ he thought to himself. And yet, as the music restarted once again, Alastor could not help but return his focus to her. His body turned quickly, his ears straightened to point in the blonde’s direction, and he felt himself grow still and silent. Such an involuntary reaction from his own conscious body almost startled the horned demon.

 _I suppose the verdict is clear then_ he thought smiling woefully to himself. He leaned over his staff for support and directed his attention back to his princess.

_“I'm sick of the past I can't erase,_

_A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace”_

Charlie remembered spending days mulling over paperwork and business when her family had been right there with her. After the hurricane of events surrounding Vaggie’s redemption, she’d spent even less time with them all. Regret corroded her slowly like a precious gem. If she had the chance to relive those days, she would spend every moment in their company before the inevitable happened.

But she couldn’t. And she could never join them. They had gone to the one place she couldn’t follow. As princess of Hell, Charlie had been born into a world that had long made up its mind regarding her place. She had the power to build and destroy worlds at her fingertips, but it meant nothing to her. None of that would make her happy. Damnation seemed to run in her blood.

The hellfire at Charlie’s feet started to char her feet and hands, leaving them blackened and growing up along her body.

_“The mountain of feelings I still get_

_Is a vile reminder of those I loved but can’t forget”_

With every note, the fire traveled upwards, lapping away at her dress. Ashes stained the white fabric until nothing but charcoal darkness remained. Every ashen snowflake in the air came down to cling to the princess like a protective shield.

Charlie had been a witness to death since she could remember but never had it affected her so. 

_They’re not dead_ a little voice in her whispered. No, but it sure felt like it to her sometimes. A tsunami of emotion threatened to overwhelm the princess every time she had another dream or thought back to another memory, drowning out the rest of the world. Her own feelings of inadequacy for leaving everything to sink onto the shoulders of her partner because she couldn’t handle the consequences of her own passion project. A victory so bittersweet, it tasted like honey but felt like poison.

Alastor heard his demon belle’s voice crack upon uttering “loved” and “forget”, straining hard to express the devastating conflict she felt within. Rather than scream and rampage the streets of the city for the sole purpose of letting out her grief, his darling sat here and sang the tune her heart cried to her.

 _Ever the gentle musical soul_ the smiling demon reasoned. His attention was quickly diverted when he noticed the inky blackness emerging from the flames to slowly consume his dearest. It burnt away at all of her bright features, leaving only bright red eyes and the crimson lace on her back. For a moment, Charlie hunched over the piano keys and shook silently. Alastor’s senses flared up with concern. Before he could take a step towards her, his sweetheart spoke again.

_“The fire I began is burning me alive_

_But I know better than to leave and let it die”_

Charlie’s voice seemed to pick up, growing louder and more confident. The demoness straightened her back, towering to her full demon height that could easily rival Alastor’s own. The sad crumpled persona she had embodied in recent times had all but burnt in the fire that still simmered around the room. The darkness surrounding her cracked like an eggshell before bursting off of Charlie. The miniscule remnants of the void sparkled like black diamonds as they floated to the ground. And from within emerged the princess of Hell.

_“I’m a silhouette asking every now and then_

_Have I moved on yet? Can I smile once again?”_

The neat braid over Charlie’s shoulder had burst from its elastic restraints in a glorious display of golden locks. With every word, her hair grew longer, spreading over the floor like molten gold. The nonexistent breeze had transformed into a blazing inferno that swayed her hair and dress from side to side wildly. The edges of the red ribbon on her back dripped little bloody droplets over the marble floor in-between the blonde’s hair. Like a moth to a flame, Alastor struggled against the alluring feeling in his chest. Watching her now, she was _absolutely divine_.

As her heart sang, so did her voice. After such a long hiatus of dwelling on her own miserable feelings, Charlie felt reinvigorated to let it all go free. She had loved and lost but she would never have rather not loved at all. Now, she had to pick herself up and rise from the ashes. Her friends, no, her _family_ , they would never want to see her sink into such a pit of despair. She took her time and walked the broken boulevard. Was now her time for acceptance?

_“I’m a silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on, the more I feel alone_

_So, I watch the pentagram to point me home”_

The obsidian patterns etched into the marble floor pulsed and began to rise, transforming into thick vines adorned with sharp thorns. The bloody droplets that had fallen onto them budded and blossomed into red velvet roses along the darkened stems. The vines spread throughout the room, twisting and growing along the walls like wild roses on a trellis. A lone obsidian vine came behind the demon princess to wrap around her hair forming a thorny headpiece before twisting down and around the length of her blond locks, resembling her family portrait that hung in the lounge. The vine’s blossoms had yet to bloom, remaining as crimson buds nestled within Charlie’s hair.

 _I won’t give up_ she thought _I can’t! Not when I’ve already succeeded. I want to continue to redeem the souls of my people. I want to do it for them, for myself and for my family. Even if it means I always end up alone._ In that moment, Charlie let out a sigh, allowing it all to sink in. Her bleeding heart seemed to slow its painful beating just the slightest bit.

Behind her, Alastor marveled with wide eyes at her beautiful performance. He had just witnessed his darling rising from the ashes like a phenix, bringing life with her. As his clawed hand approached a rose that had grown in his vicinity, Alastor’s smile grew genuine and impossibly wide .

 _So fragile yet it holds so much power and vigor for life_ he thought fondly. _Just like you, mon amour._ His thoughts captured the attention of his shadow which had returned to its master in time to witness most of the song. It tilted its head for a moment before turning its gaze to the target of its masters budding affections.

“ _I end up alone no matter what I do_ ”

Though sang as a form of acceptance of her own perceived faith, the words that escaped Charlie’s lips shook Alastor out of his momentary stupor. _Alone_? His sweetheart was not _alone_! Such an idea was too ludicrous to consider. _He_ was still here. He had taken care of everything to the best of his demonic ability and had waited patiently for her return. His hunting trips, though sparse, were not motivated only by hunger but also the explicit thought that he cannot allow himself to be redeemed. Yes, Alastor marveled at the miracle of redemption their friends had achieved but he wished to have no part in it. Not when it meant leaving his demon belle behind.

As the radio demon struggled with his own inner monologue, his shadow shook its head and decided to take action. It snaked between the obsidian vines that now barred part of the entrance to the room and quickly made its way behind the princess. Noticing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Alastor snapped his head in his dark companion’s direction with a silent crunch, smile growing cold. He beckoned for his shadow to return, his smile twitching in annoyance when his command was _blatantly_ _ignored_. 

“ _I end up alone no m_ – oh, hello you!” the princess exclaimed surprised, accidentally pressing the wrong key on the piano. The sharp tone forced all the roses to shrink like crustaceans back into their shells while the vines they adorned sharpened their thorns like porcupines.

Charlie was suddenly startled by a dark shape that approached from the left of the piano. The black puddle on the ground raised itself into the three-dimensional form she recognized as Alastor’s personal shadow.

 _There’s no mistaking you_ Charlie laughed inwardly, reaching a hand out. _You’ve been watching over me ever since_ … her thought trailed off. Alastor’s shadowy double had kept an eye on her ever since she shut herself in her room. As she stared down at its curved smile and bright eyes, little pieces started to fit together. The meals that always carried the southern blend of spices, the flowers that didn’t grow within miles of the city, the music she always liked, the letters and check-ins from dark silhouettes to make sure she was alright. Her hotel was not in ruins, attacked or deserted as it would have been if she were truly alone.

 _But I’m not, am I now?_ Charlie’s outstretched hand connected with the side of the shadow figure’s face in a gentle stroke across its cheek. She stared wordlessly as the shadow pressed into her palm, purring as a soft buzz left its form. It all seemed to click into place.

Alastor stared in shock as his darling stroked his disobedient minion who had doubled as her guardian recently. Her caress seemed to transfer through an invisible line as he felt heat touch his own cheek, bringing his gloved fingers up to touch the spot but almost slapping himself in the process. He was never one for physical contact unless initiated by him, but the ghostly presence of her gentle hand left him nervously warm.

“But ... _am I alone when you have me and I have you?_ ” the princess slowly sang, the lyrics in her head quickly shifting gears. As she spoke, she leaned down to rest her forehead against that of her dark protector’s while her hand moved up to run gentle fingers through what should’ve been inky black locks. The creature nuzzled gently into her face as she closed her eyes with a small smile. Parting shortly, Charlie pressed two fingers to her lips and brought them down to touch the darkness under her own feet. Like glue, her own shadow stuck to her fingers and raised up alongside her hand, molding into a perfect companion for her guest. The feminine silhouette bowed down and grinned at its male counterpart. As the princess’ hands returned to play the piano, the shadowy duo whisked off into a dance around her.

_“We’re both silhouettes_ _, still together even when_

_We are all that’s left. Will you dance with me again?”_

Alastor watched the gentle encounter, struggling to process the lingering warmth on his cheek and forehead. His dark companion was a cunning and vicious creature so bearing witness to its affectionate behavior towards his doll, who had _reciprocated,_ mind you, left him awestruck. The new addition of his darling‘s own shadow as a dance partner to his only added to his surprise. As he listened to the words of her song, his hollow ribcage had filled with fire. The heart he thought he never had was thundering within like a frantic bird inside its cage, eager to escape after hearing the call of its mate. The feeling he had cooped up was bursting at the seams and the smiling demon could barely contain himself.

His beloved sat at the piano, a bright smile on her face as her eyes followed their dancing shadows. The two dark silhouettes held each other close, dancing a flurry around the room, very akin to the fiery performances of their respective masters. The thicket of obsidian vines seemed to respond to the change in Charlie’s magic, quickly shrinking its thorns and allowing its roses to bloom to the full extent of their splendor. The buds in his dearest’s own hair blossomed, creating a magnificent contrast with her golden locks which were now retracting out of the way of the dancing couple.

_“We’re both silhouettes, chasing rainbows of our own”_

Charlie shook her head wildly to break free from the thorny headpiece she had created for herself in the midst of her lonely thoughts. The obsidian vines quickly broke away from her hair, burning into ash before they even hit the floor. Her waving curls thrust rose petals into the air all around the room, which slowly descended around her and the dancing shadows. The stale numbness of her heart was quickly getting flooded with exhilarating joy that she hadn’t felt in forever.

 _He is still here! He has been the whole time!_ Her thoughts scrambled at the strange realization. She wanted to laugh and scream at herself for overlooking everything! Her own grief and mental fog had blinded her to the one person who had taken all the time in the world to care for her when she couldn’t care for herself. True, his handsome face hadn’t graced her eyes since her breakdown which probably contributed to her lack of connective thought. _That’s just Al for you. He never was any good at feelings_ she reasoned to herself.

_“As I close my eyes and smile, I know I’m not alone”_

Charlie’s voice softened and her smile followed suit. She continued to play the piano as she closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings, sending out a small wave of magic. In the darkness, she saw the light of every step their shadows took together. She felt every movement of every vine and the brilliance of every rose that adorned it. Finally, beyond all that, she felt the soft thuds of a beating heart, racing wildly.

 _Alastor_ she smiled more, her own heart beating to match his. He was here.

Alastor was a little startled to feel his darling’s magic ripple through the room, reaching him in little waves. Well, if the shadowy traitor hadn’t made it obvious a moment ago, she sure as _pie_ knew he was here now! He wondered if it was too late for him to sneak away and pretend that he had been minding his own business rather than spying on her, an act unbecoming of a gentleman. He was never one to retreat, but his outgoing attitude struggled to show itself against the thundering of his traitorous heart. No, no, that wouldn’t d-

_“As I hear the radio, I know I’m home”_

The verbal acknowledgement rang through the redhead like a bell. His ears twitched and he froze like a deer in headlights. Words seemed to catch in his throat, only producing a strangled screech of a dying radio before he shut his mouth tightly. The high-pitched sound quickly traveled through the room and into the ear of the singing gal. Much to his dismay, her smile only grew in amusement, almost matching his own. Oh, the things she did to him!

_“I hear your radio and I am home”_

As her song came to a stop, the shadow dance partners did too. Alastor’s shadow dipped Charlie’s dramatically before kissing her hand and bidding her ‘adieu’. The female silhouette bowed and both melted away to rejoin their masters at their feet.

The magic within the room slowly lessened. The hellfire retreated back towards the chandelier, leaving only wisps of smoke as evidence it was ever there. The marble floor returned to its mellow tones and patterns. The obsidian vines slowly sunk into the walls to decorate the previously bland wallpaper with ornate designs of roses and greenery. With those gone, only silence stood between the two demons.

Charlie stood from the piano and turned to face him. Her hair hung free down her back with a few stray petals here and there. Her demonic features remained present though she had returned to her normal height. Her eyes sparkled with joy as they landed on him and her wore a dazzling smile on her lips.

“Hello there, Al.” she spoke gently.

“Hello, Charlie, my dear.” He replied, unsure of the slight twang in his voice. A strange nervousness settled in to mix with the bubbling excitement he felt as their eyes met at last.

“You know Al, it’s very improper of a gentleman to eavesdrop on a lady.” she said playfully. Her eyes shone with mirth as she put a hand up to her chest as if to feign offence. And just like that, she helped him relax, starting the game they had often played before through their shared sense of humor. Alastor couldn’t help but laugh, feeling more at ease.

“Well, I _am_ in Hell for a reason, darling!” he laughed with a toothy smile as he started taking slow steps towards her.

“Oh, scandalous!” Charlie exclaimed dramatically “You’ll fit right at home at the hotel then, Mr. Radio Demon.” She regarded him with a playful glint in her brilliant red eyes. Alastor stopped in front of her and reached out to take her hand in his, leaning down slightly.

“Well, home is where the heart is, ma chérie” he responded softly before kissing the back of her hand. Through his lips, he could feel her resounding heartbeat drum in tandem with his own. Glancing up, he saw the momentary shock fade away from her features, bringing back that magnificent smile of hers. He gently tugged on her hand and brought her forward.

“It is wonderful to see your smile once again, dearest.” He mused as he held both of her hands now.

“Of course, Al” she replied “After all, I’m never fully dressed without one!”

At her words, Alastor’s smile grew impossibly wide and he reached around her shoulders to crush her into a hug. Charlie was more than happy to accept the embrace especially when it had been him who initiated it. Her arms wrapped around his torso, pressing the palms of her hands against his back. Beneath her fingertips she felt a hint of the jagged edges of his ribcage and spine through the soft fabric of his shirt.

Once he was willing to loosen his grip, Charlie leaned back a bit to have a good look at him. His hair was messier than she remembered. His frame was thinner than the last time she held him close for a dance. His signature coat was entirely absent along with his monocle, leaving only his undershirt with his sleeves rolled up casually, exposing scars, old and new. His bright crimson eyes now held dark circles underneath.

“Is something wrong, darling?” He asked, noticing her eyes roaming over his frame.

“You look tired, Al” she said softly, gently caressing his cheek with her hand. Alastor chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning into her hand a bit, his fatigue slowly returning to cloud his mind.

“I suppose it has been a tad bit busier around here. What can I say, your hotel has been a smashing hit with the crowd, sweetheart!” he spoke, trying to comfort the rising concern he saw in her eyes.

“Everything’s been taken care of, doll. You don’t have to worry.” He continued, taking her hand into his own and gesturing with the other. “In fact, I can’t wait for you to see it in the morning!”

“I’m sure it will be spectacular, Al.” Charlie said, grasping his hand in both of hers “And I can never thank you enough for taking care of me and my dream.”

 _But you haven’t taken care of something just as important; yourself_ she thought to herself. Alastor had obviously neglected his own wellbeing in his stubborn desire to be the one to support her. Guilt threatened to flood her mind, but she pressed it down. She was grateful beyond words to him and rather than speak she will act to return the favor. _It’s my turn to care for you, Al._

Alastor watched the gears turn in her head until a look of determination came over her face. With a smile, she tugged on his hands as she began to pull him towards the door. When he tilted his head to one side to regard her with a look of curiosity, she answered his silent query.

“Let’s get you to bed, Al. I think some rest will do you good”

“Oh, I couldn’t, darling. I still have to finish the paperwork for this month’s financial distribution. I need to start the proposal for the annual ball. I need to assign the staff to the west wing now that it’s been fully renovated. I still have to ….” The radio demon went on about the piles of things he had to finish until Charlie put a finger up to his lips, startling him.

“And all those things will get done. You and I will take care of things from now on, together.” She said, giving his hands a gentle squeeze to try to encourage him to relax. “But for now, let’s call it a night, ok?”

The smiling demon thought to object, but his own aching body shut that option down. He gave a soft sigh and looked at his princess through heavy eyelids.

“Yes, you Highness” he teased knowing she wasn’t one for titles. Charlie rolled her eyes and continued to tug on his arms. Alastor walked with her until they arrived at the entrance of the piano room. Freeing a hand, he reached for the wall with newly decorated wallpaper, courtesy of his truly. As his fingers graced the ornate designs, he focused his magic to pull a single rose from within them. Alastor turned to Charlie and threaded the crimson flower in the hair behind her ear.

“Beautiful” he whispered, smiling down at her. He offered his arm for her to take in a gentlemanly manner, smiling wider when she wrapped both arms around it. Content, both demons made their way up towards the general direction of their bedrooms.

By the time they came to Alastor’s bedroom door, Charlie’s demonic features had retreated back to leave only the familiar angelic face he knew. As he stepped inside his bedroom, she silently followed him. Neither of them said a word to object.

The blonde walked across the finely decorated room to an antique radio in the corner, bending down to whisper softly to it. The radio came to life and settled on the song ‘Dream A Little Dream of Me’. As she returned to his side, both held each other gently in a slow dance. Charlie rested her cheek on his shoulder while he rested his chin on top of her head, one hand against her lower back while the other held her smaller one. Both stared at nothing in particular through hooded eyelids, lost in the motion that brought them so much comfort. Quietly, the princess started humming along with the tune. Something about it made the smiling demon heavy-eyed.

Once their dance was over, Alastor slowly made his way to his bathroom to prepare for bed. Charlie simply waited for him, humming and sitting on his bed where his shadows had crowded around to keep her company. Now dressed in silk red nightclothes, Alastor shooed away the shadows from his side of the bed before getting under the covers. His darling stood up to walk around to the side he had just laid on, taking a seat by him. Her small hand came to rest hesitantly on his chest, watching for any discomfort on his face. Instead, she saw his own clawed hand move up to rest over hers, weaving gloveless fingers in-between her own.

Smiling softly at her partner, Charlie brought her free hand up to caress his cheek with her thumb, much like she had done earlier in the piano room. Alastor, whose mind was hazy with sleep from the _possibly_ magic-infused humming by now, turned slightly to press his mouth against her palm. He made no attempt to kiss it but simply rested his lips there with his eyes closed. 

_You must be exhausted, Al_ she thought, marveling at the open show of affection from him. At least her song had helped to settle the redhead, knowing how his stubbornness could rival her own. As red eyes reopened slightly to look at her, the radio demon watched his demon belle bend closer to his face.

“Good night, Al” she whispered softly before pressing her dark lips against his forehead. Alastor blacked out instantly, lulled to sleep by the spell of his beloved. His breathing evened out and his smile settled into a peaceful even line. Charlie watched him for a moment before pulling the covers up further. She reached up and plucked the rose he had given her from her hair, leaving it on the pillow on the opposite side of the bed. A slight movement caught her attention.

On the opposite side of the bed stood many of Alastor’s shadows, headed by his personal dark silhouette. They all regarded the princess with questioning gazes. Charlie raised a finger to her lips to make a shushing motion, smiling softly at them.

“He’s only sleeping, don’t worry. I wanted to make sure he’ll have a restful night. This will act as a dreamcatcher as well as keep out any outside disturbances.” She explained, pointing at the rose next to their master. Her words seemed to settle them and most melted away. Only his personal shadow remained, coming up behind her to stand by Alastor’s sleeping form. He wanted to keep watch, she understood. They exchanged a nod of mutual acknowledgement and gratitude. 

Charlie quietly exited the room, letting out a content sigh. She started walking down the hall, pausing to check on Razzle and Dazzle before going past her room. She will not be returning to her own bed just yet. She had some work to do.

As she reached the office, observed the stacks upon stacks of papers that lay neatly across the desk. The princess sat to finish some of the paperwork that needed doing, double checking to make sure she was on the right track. Once she felt satisfied with her progress, she used her magic to tidy up the papers and fold away anything unnecessary. A mug still sat there, half full of black coffee that her dear partner had been using to keep himself awake, no doubt. She made a mental note to bring him a fresh one in the morning as she snapped her fingers and the mug disappeared.

Now, for the hard part. Alastor had to eat. Luckily for her, he preferred the flesh of the red deer that dwelled in Hell to that of other residents.

After a quick outfit change, Charlie found herself exiting the hotel. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and the clothes she chose were dark and comfortable. She inhaled through her nose, her mind drifting to her current mission. In the darkness, only her red eyes gave away her presence.

 _When I needed him, he was there for me_ she thought. Alastor took care of her hotel the same way he knew she would’ve run it. Despite their different outlooks on the world, he stepped in to fill the role on her terms. Even when it went against his own morals. _Now, it’s my turn and I’ll be damned if I can’t do this for him!_ she thought, filling with determination.

Besides, it wasn’t like she had never taken the life of another creature before.

Step by step, the princess of Hell made her way towards the far edges of the city that bordered the underground wilderness. She planned to return before dawn, leaving her with a couple of hours to find her target.

_Plenty of time for a successful hunt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wasn't that a long boi to post! 
> 
> To be honest, I debated with myself if I should leave out the deer part so the cannibalism option was more open to interpretation but decided against it in the end. I just don't think it's realistic to imagine Charlie hunting other demons, even for Al. That's just me though xD
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! c:


End file.
